


recklessness

by sadfluffs



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Oh also, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Sickfic, yah im back on my bullshit.. just some cuteness for my loz gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadfluffs/pseuds/sadfluffs
Summary: zelda and link show up to rito village for a meeting when link suddenly collapses & is left in revali’s care - it goes about how you would expect, with some added fluff.(not much plot - this is mostly an excuse to write some soft revalink interactions ; loosely set in the age of calamity universe, but it doesn't really impact anything)
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

Zelda and Link had made it up to the agreed upon rendezvous point, a base on the outskirts of Rito Village, but not without their fair share of difficulties. What should have been a routine scan for monsters and base maintenance before a diplomatic meeting turned into Zelda practically dragging Link along, who was uncharacteristically lagging behind.

It wasn’t until they had almost arrived, with much stern prodding on Zelda’s part, that she finally figured out what was the matter.

_ “What _ in Hyrule have you two been up to?” Revali scoffed as they entered the camp’s tent. He had his arms crossed and his beak just slightly upturned with disappointment, like he had been planning this for the past hour or two, pacing the tent (not with worry, of course— at the very least, the princess and her knight should be able to handle  _ base maintenance… _ even if Rito standards were probably higher than they might be used to). 

But his answer came in the unwelcome form of Link, relieved to be somewhere safe and relieved to sheath his sword for the time being, collapsing forward as his knees buckled beneath him. 

“Link!” Zelda had been supporting his weight up to that point, but she lacked the energy left needed to catch him. She got to the ground, placing a hand on his back. 

Revali’s cold disappointment faltered as he was clearly caught off-guard, but he was sure to reel his expression back in before rushing forward to inspect him. 

“What’s the meaning of this?” he asked as the few Rito archers floating around the base made space around Link, a hush falling over them. 

“I’m afraid he’s fallen ill,” Zelda explained breathlessly, voice tinged with guilt. “That— that was the cause of our delay— I wanted to communicate it to you somehow, but we got caught up…”

She bit her lip, trying to maneuver him into a sitting position but handling him too gently to pull him up. 

Revali’s eyes widened again, but it was nearly imperceptible this time— except maybe to the Rito, who were looking on with hesitance and curiosity at their young Hylian guests, wondering what the prestigious champion might say in response.

His answer was to no one’s surprise:

“The one you’ve appointed as knight can’t think to dress himself for the cold? Rito Village is notoriously frigid,” he said, standing over them and looking down. 

Zelda inwardly flinched at the words— but she turned the critique over in her mind. Revali seemed worried, she realized. And the comment about the climate… perhaps applied to more to the champion himself than just the weather. She exhaled and reminded herself why she had come to trust Revali in the first place. 

“He must have already been ill by the time we set off,” she said, keeping her gaze respectfully lowered, and still paying attention to Link’s breathing. “The error is mine, to be sure… but in the meantime, I would think it best if we found a cot for him to rest in.”

She finally looked up and smiled, just slightly, sympathetically, at Revali— and instantly, there was no way he would be saying no. The two of them were beginning to be weighed down by the melted snow on their garments, and Link had yet to stir much from his place on the ground. Revali sighed; he’d have to set them straight for this behavior later. But for now…

“He was ill when you’d left, but Mipha wasn’t able to assist in any way?” he continued pushing the issue— at least, out loud— as he bent down and began to inspect Link’s condition, listening carefully to his labored breathing. 

Zelda’s small smile only grew warmer; it was heartening to hear Revali so worried about Link. She was beginning to worry he really held something against him, but the genuine concern in his body language didn’t lie. 

“No, ah— he didn’t exactly mention…” she said, not wanting to draw attention to Link’s inexpressivity, a trait of his she knew Revali had difficulty understanding. “He only let it on when we were already here, amidst enemy forces.”

That made Revali want to curse, but he wouldn’t do that in front of the other Rito warriors— and certainly, he couldn’t let Zelda and Link see him act so crudely. But it really frustrated him, and he was barely able to bite back his irritation. 

“He could have collapsed in battle,” he said, then quickly added, “You’re lucky he didn’t. Honestly… to have someone so unreliable in your service, Princess…”

He was clearly overcompensating, but this was the point where Link began to listen more closely. He felt embarrassed at the light scolding, and wasn’t exactly picking up on Revali’s gentle undertones the way Zelda was… but mostly, he felt cold. And disoriented. And tired. 

It was at this point that he became aware of how close Revali was getting to him— but he didn’t have the energy to move away or defend himself. He shrank inward a little— that is, until he realized he was being lifted. 

He pushed away at first, but his arms were weak with muscle aches and it was a halfhearted effort at best— certainly not enough to compete with Revali’s unyielding grip, unlike Zelda’s hesitant nudging from earlier. 

Now he was right side up, suddenly staring up at the bottom of Revali’s beak. Being lifted made him dizzy— it had been a while since anyone carried him in this position. He flinched and closed his fist around a random piece of Revali’s scarf for stability without realizing. 

“Don’t get too comfortable; I’m just moving you,” he huffed. 

For some reason, hearing that put Link at ease. It was different, listening to Revali’s tone in contrast with his actions: he was holding him carefully— which wasn’t surprising, as Revali did everything with care— but gently, which Link almost thought he was imagining. More than anything, though, he was just grateful for the chance to relax. He released some of the tension in his body, instinctively knowing it was safe to trust Revali. 

When Revali felt him relax in his arms, he almost tripped on the spot— just how exhausted must he have been? It was the only time he’d ever seen Link without that cool, impenetrable demeanor… and it filled him with an uncomfortable sense of urgency as he laid him in an unused bed cot, one not far from the soft glow of the fire. 

It didn’t show on his face, but the instant he had lifted him, he was alarmed by the sickly heat leaching off Link’s body. He wasn’t exactly an expert on biology like Mipha or Zelda, much less that of Hylians, but this… There was no way this could be a sign of anything good. 

“Thank you, Revali,” Zelda said, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Right— it’s nothing,” he dismissed her, unsure how to deal with the growing anxiety settling into the pit of his stomach. He blinked, suddenly. “Princess— you’re supposed to meet with the guards, aren’t you?”

He’d let himself forget that they arrived several hours later than planned, and that evening was quickly closing in on them. 

“Oh, I know, but…” She was already at Link’s side, coaxing him into removing his wet outer clothes. 

Link was moving slow— the adrenaline rush of running from monsters was wearing off, and it had clearly depleted his body of energy. He winced at the soreness as he tried to remove his coat; his arms were like lead weights. He looked up at Zelda with a feverishly apologetic look in his eyes, trying to urge her to go on. Revali noticed the softening in his expression immediately. 

“Ugh, nevermind that— I’ll see to it that he changes into something dry. You, go do the same for yourself and hurry off to the meeting. I really don’t need to be looking after both of you, now do I?” he chided. 

Zelda nodded in understanding. She, too, picked up on Revali’s quick shift in attitude— and instantly knew she could rely on him. She exhaled in relief. 

“Thank you again, Revali. Your kindness is much appreciated,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “By both of us.”

Revali scoffed in response, waving her off— but her genuine display of gratitude coupled with her plain and direct communication style were not displeasing to him. He then directed his attention toward his temporary burden. 

Link gave a respectful nod, reiterating Zelda’s thanks without words, keeping his head lowered. Truthfully, he was ashamed and embarrassed, especially having inconvenienced Zelda at best, and at worst, put her in danger. He would ordinarily have gone to Mipha in private, or asked Zelda to delay their departure, but he himself didn’t really register the severity of his condition up until they were already too far along— and the harsh climate of the Tabantha Frontier only exacerbated his mistake. 

He was truly grateful to Revali, especially considering how the other champion felt about him. He had been anticipating getting thoroughly chewed out, or even sent home alone in the storm— but Revali had met him with neither. 

Instead, he felt the more assertive warrior deftly remove his jacket in only a few movements, acting with more force than Zelda was willing to on him. It wasn’t quite a tender gesture, but his movements held no meanness or spite in them. He tossed the wet garment somewhere it would dry, then turned his gaze once more upon Link. 

“Your underclothes seem to have escaped the worst of the storm,” he commented, noticing that the clothes were dry. “That’s good. I wasn’t about to send for a medic if you caught your death out in that weather.”

He spoke with all the normal derision in his voice, but it was weighed down with distraction as he eyed Link more closely. His skin was pale, but not lifeless— his constitution remained hearty, it seemed, even under stress. He did look small, though, without the usual bulk of armor or his jacket. And made smaller by the fact that he was…

“Are you cold?” he asked, expression faltering when he noticed him shivering. The space by the fire felt warm to him, but evidently not enough so for the young Hylian. 

Link was doing his best not to flinch or move, determined not to draw more attention to himself. He flushed under Revali’s careful examination, loathing the scrutiny. But it made sense that nothing got past those keen eyes of his; he had no choice but to nod, affirming what Revali already knew. 

“Why didn’t you just  _ say  _ so?” he huffed, immediately whisking himself away and returning in a blink with a soft-looking quilt. 

Link lifted his arms to receive it, expecting Revali to throw it— but quirked a brow as Revali dutifully unfolded it and spread it over Link. Not quite tucking him in— certainly not going that far— but ensuring he was covered, from his chest to his feet. 

Link apparently could not suppress the confused (and pleasantly surprised) look in his eyes, because Revali immediately seemed to recoil defensively. 

“What?” he spat, clearly unamused as he crossed his arms and looked away. “Don’t look so shocked.”

Link pulled the blanket up, past his mouth, reflexively covering the hint of a small smile creeping onto his lips. Revali was being uncharacteristically curt, where Link expected to have to listen to his long-winded scolding. It seemed like… maybe he was embarrassed?

Link exhaled, finally allowing himself to decompress. At the very least, for whatever reason, it didn’t seem like Revali was actually angry at him… which filled him with a sense of calm. His eyes began to grow tired and unfocused as he assessed the progression of his fever; it was certainly worse than he would have preferred— his thoughts felt cloudy as he gradually succumbed to the exhaustion. 

After only a few seconds of silence, Revali spoke up again, unable to stand the heavy atmosphere as Link seemed to deflate in the cot.

“You— be sure to get some rest. And do it quickly! I don't want to waste any more of my time taking care of you, Link— you’re more of a hindrance to me than normal while you’re in this condition,” he said, but he was pacing by the fire in a slightly agitated manner. “And don’t do anything so idiotically reckless ever again— at least, not on Rito territory. You hear me?”

But when he looked to Link for a response, his eyes were already closed, his breathing slow and shallow under the quilt. 

Revali shook his head and almost rolled his eyes, but with all the warmth of begrudging endearment replacing his usual scorn now that no one was around to witness his expression. 

He then set off to return to his own affairs, not really interested in dotingly poring over the young knight’s bedside— though inwardly, he had already resolved that he would return with hot food after a bit of time had passed for him to sleep. 

When did his job become so involved, he wondered, when he had intended to progress without attachments or other distractions like these? But the princess wouldn’t forgive him, he reasoned, if she were to return to Link in a poorer state. That was the only reason he was taking this so seriously… and the reason why he couldn’t just entrust Link to another Rito warrior at random. 

… Right. The only reason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! <3
> 
> this was supposed to be short but i have no self control ><;; there might be a short continuation if i’m not too lazy, but this was mainly just to fulfill my need for some good (not that) soft revali content and caretaking always hits the spot 
> 
> sorry if it’s ooc, still getting the hang of these characters! also sorry for typos or if the spacing is messed up, i’m doing this all on mobile lol


	2. Chapter 2

Link woke up feeling sore and heavy, like he’d suffered a blow to the chest or the impact of a rough fall, though he knew neither of those things were true. 

He did his best to reorient himself, fighting his own grogginess with minimal success. 

The temperature seemed to have dropped slightly, and he hugged his arms close to his chest to keep the warmth in. He wasn’t sure how many hours had passed while he was asleep, but the sun had gone down. He looked dazedly at the fire pit for some indication, which had mellowed out into a tame orange glow without being fed extra fuel— so, a few hours at least. 

It then occurred to him that his fever must have broken, or at least come down dramatically. He touched his own face and grimaced at the cool, clammy feeling of his palm meeting his own forehead. It was a promising sign that he was through the worst of it, but it didn’t exactly feel great to be lying in his own sweat, now chilled and sticky as night fell on the village. 

He realized he should change and have something to drink soon— but his muscles adamantly protested even an attempt at sitting up, much less standing and exploring the unfamiliar room for what he needed. 

He was half propped up on his elbows with a strained look on his face when footsteps— a quiet tread, but not one trying to remain a secret— appeared just outside the tent. He looked up just in time to meet Revali’s gaze, which shifted from a neutral, maybe agitated, expression to a steely glare in a heartbeat. 

“What are you  _ doing?”  _ he snapped, but in his exclamation there was a hint of startle, too— he evidently wasn’t expecting to return to Link awake. His grip tightened on the thing he was holding— whatever it was, Link couldn’t identify it just yet in the dim light. “Sit back down. I told you to rest, didn’t I? If you’re going to be a knight, you might begin with learning to follow orders.”

He gave an irritated huff as he approached the bed. As he came close, Link realized the thing he was holding was a leather bag— but it wasn’t a quiver, like he would have assumed. 

Revali pulled out a washcloth from it first, then set it down out of Link’s reach as he grabbed a pot of warmed water from another side of the fire pit. It took Link several seconds to figure out what he was doing— the image of Revali sitting down quietly, cross-legged at his bedside, about to wash his face… was one he could barely process even as the wet cloth made contact with his cheek. 

Although it felt nice against his skin, he couldn’t stop himself from inhaling sharply, almost flinching away in surprise.  _ What was happening?  _ he wondered, thinking he could be dreaming. His face, which had been looking pallid without the flush of fever, seemed to darken as his cheeks went pink with embarrassment. He twisted away slightly so he could set his eyes on something else in the room. 

Revali, who had assumed Link would be sluggish and feeble as he was earlier, was caught off-guard by what he perceived as a harsh rejection of his efforts. He withdrew reflexively and then let out an irritated growl.

“Must you act so conceited?” He just about wrung the liquid out of the cloth, squeezing the life out of it in his fist. “I know you probably pride yourself on recklessly forcing your body beyond its limits, but believe me, Link, you look utterly pathetic right now. I wouldn’t be wasting my energy on you otherwise.”

Link looked back up at him, blinking with surprise at his reaction, still as flustered as before. He shook his head. While Revali wasn’t necessarily…  _ wrong  _ in his assessment, his guess was far off in this instance. 

Unsure of how to explain himself— explain that he actually  _ liked  _ it, even at the risk of enjoying himself too much— Link just reached for Revali’s hand and repositioned the cloth on his face, closing his eyes as he waited for his reaction. 

If Revali wasn’t prepared for Link to flinch away, he was even less prepared to have his hand forced  _ back. _ He blinked in surprise— an uncommon expression for him to wear— unmoving for a full second or two. 

“Wha—” His voice slipped out without his characteristic over-confident composure, instead sounding childishly puzzled. He  _ almost  _ pouted as he sighed and went on wiping the sweat from Link’s cheeks and brow. “Make up your mind quicker next time. Not everyone will tolerate you being so rude, especially when you refuse to dignify others with so much as an acknowledgment…”

Link was barely listening to him as he savored the feeling of his face being cleaned. He would have expected Revali to act the way he did earlier— prioritizing efficiency over comfort. But this was different, he quickly realized, as Revali pushed back his unruly bangs which had been half-stuck to his forehead, detangling the locks as he did so. There was a subtle affection in his gestures, one that rarely (if ever) made its way into his abrasive speech. Which of course only added to Link’s growing bashfulness— enough so that Revali finally commented.

“Hm… it doesn’t seem like your fever is improving at any impressive rate,” he said as he noticed the warmth in Link’s complexion. “But in any case, you  _ do _ seem more attentive than you were earlier, so I have to assume you’re feeling better.”

Link nodded with a little relief, perfectly happy to let Revali misunderstand the pinkish hue of his cheeks. 

Revali raised a brow slightly as he finished the job, setting the washcloth aside. It was funny (though still an annoyance, to be sure) to see Link so animated and responsive; it made him realize that they were rarely caught alone together other than on occasion to spar— and those fights were almost exclusively initiated by himself, spurred on when he was in an especially sour mood… so they didn’t exactly constitute bonding experiences. 

“You’re well enough to keep down food, I’m guessing?” Revali said, moving on and looking away from the knight’s earnest gaze. “Well, when  _ aren’t _ you, actually.”

Link might have mustered an offended look if he wasn’t instantly distracted by the mention of food. He had been more focused on getting himself something to drink, but now his stomach felt uncomfortably empty. He tried again to sit up, but his body was no more compliant than it had been earlier— in his haste, he fumbled a little and winced. 

“You can’t even—?” Revali sighed at the sight of Link short of breath just from that pitiful attempt. “Don’t squander what little strength you have left, then, idiot. I’ll just do it.”

Do what? Link wondered, when without any warning, Revali stole a pillow off a nearby bed cot and used his free hand to lift him, propping him up with little effort. A sound of surprise escaped his throat— which Revali seemed to find humorous. He was pulled up so quickly, he felt a little lightheaded on the way up, blinking dizzily as he placed his hands on the bed to stabilize himself. 

Revali exhaled a little, not quite laughing, but charmed by the sight of Link so out of sorts. It was always gratifying to catch him off-guard… even if he held a bit of an unfair advantage at the moment. Now closer to eye level, he noticed that his hair was messy (messier than usual, that is), and down— at some point he must have removed the tie from it, allowing the disorderly locks to fall at his shoulders. 

Surely it was just the novelty of seeing even the slightest change in such a boring individual, but Revali’s eyes remained settled on him for a few moments too long— prompting Link to tilt his head with a perplexed (yet almost… amused?) expression as if to say,  _ Something the matter?  _

Revali straightened up and waved him off in annoyance, though he was glad Link probably could not hear the sudden quickening of his heartbeat. 

“Er… I spoke with Zelda shortly before I set her up in another quarters— best not to have you two cooped up too closely for now. But there’s little chance you could pass what you’ve got to myself. Or any other Rito, of course.” He changed the subject to something a little more professional, reminding himself that he was only doing this out of service to the princess. “Anyway, she pestered me into taking some of these vials…”

He pulled a small glass bottle out of the bag he brought. 

“But, to be frank, it smells rather…” He struggled to find a word. “Inedible would be an understatement. Though I suppose I wouldn’t know what they taste like since they’re only effective on Hylians.”

He eyed the contents of the bottle suspiciously, turning it over in his hand. 

“While I would normally have no greater pleasure than to see your face as you downed this, it’d just inconvenience me further if it put off your appetite,” he said, sighing before finally getting to his point. “Would you rather take it in tea? You  _ do  _ have that juvenile sweet tooth of yours…”

Link smiled— a real, fuller smile— taking Revali’s consideration to heart. When in a tight spot, he normally just forced the elixirs down without thinking much. He had a strong stomach, even if boiled monster bits weren’t exactly his  _ favorite  _ thing in the world. But the idea that Revali, who had no reason to care, would propose something so unnecessary for his comfort… 

“I take it that’s a yes?” He couldn’t help but smile in return at Link’s transparency; was he always this sincere when he wasn’t in battle? Or was it just because he was fatigued? “Fine, fine— just give me a moment to prepare it. In the meantime, have this.”

With his hands occupied as he uncapped the glass vial, he absentmindedly bent down and used his beak to rummage through the bag, picking up a thickly sliced piece of fresh bread. 

Link lifted a hand to receive it, but instead blinked and found Revali’s face less than a handful of inches from his own— closer than he’d ever seen it. He flushed pretty instantly, unable to disguise his surprise. The bread still hung at the tip of his beak, brushing Link’s lips— so close to his face that he could smell it. 

They stayed like this for several seconds, Revali growing frustrated waiting for Link to take it, before they realized at the same time what was going on, prompting Revali to drop the food right into Link’s lap before scrambling backwards. 

“R— right, you’re not…” He tried to explain, but his voice came out sheepish, unlike himself. He quickly cleared his throat and turned around, firmly setting his focus on mixing the tea. “It’s just a— I wasn’t thinking, just then. It’s a habit— Ritos use their— it doesn’t mean anything, that is. At least it doesn’t mean the same thing as it does for… Well, you understand.” 

Oh, for gods’ sakes, he thought to himself. This was one of the few instances he wished he knew when to shut up. Maybe Link had it right, sometimes. 

Link, though still a little stunned, found Revali’s fumbling quite cute. How strange to hear him at a loss for words— he never thought Revali of all people could have trouble with something like that. His feathers seemed slightly ruffled too, but maybe Link was imagining it…? His eyes drifted down to the piece of bread still sitting in his lap. There was a dent in the slice where he was holding it.

He hesitantly picked it up, trying (for whatever silly reason) not to take the first bite where Revali held it from. But once he took a single bite, he suddenly didn’t care— it was a relief to have something warm and filling in his mouth, and he could barely stop himself from cramming two or three more bites in, nearly finished by the time Revali turned around with a cup of tea which his feathered hand seemed to dwarf.

“Wh— hey, slow down—!” he urged with a restored firmness in his tone, snatching the last bit out of Link’s grasp before he could swallow it whole. “Who on earth taught you your table manners? It’s a wonder you haven’t embarrassed yourself into a demotion yet, considering the royal company you find yourself in. Honestly…”

Link swallowed what was left in his mouth, though to Revali’s chagrin, he didn’t exactly seem remorseful about his poor etiquette. Instead, he was eyeing the steaming cup of tea in his hand. Ugh, what an ungrateful little… 

“Alright, alright— here, take it,” he said, handing him the mug, but it was getting harder to deny that he was starting to enjoy the eager playfulness in Link’s demeanor. “And sip it  _ slow,  _ I won’t have you whining about scalding your own tongue.”

Link, too, felt the atmosphere lighten, even as Revali continued to taunt him. As he stared down into the fragrant, steaming cup of tea, he could just make out the hazy outlines of his own reflection. It was odd to look at himself and see a silhouette where his hair grazed his shoulders, and even more odd to see his own face not obscured by his bangs, which were still pushed back out of his face. 

He looked… young. Maybe younger because of how weak he felt? He was used to seeing a more determined, severe look in the mirror these days. His hands only loosely held their grip on the mug as he remembered that he  _ was _ probably only a little kid the last time someone sat at his bedside like this. It was likely Mipha, if memory served… But he didn’t fall ill often, and when he did, it rarely affected his performance enough to warrant care. 

“Link?” 

Oh. He looked up reflexively. 

“I didn’t mean  _ that  _ slow,” he said, just barely smirking. “Is there something wrong with it?”

When he asked that, Link could have sworn he was going to finish his sentence at,  _ is there something wrong? _

He shook his head, humming a response in the negative. Then he did something peculiar— well, something quite normal for other people, but not a gesture Revali had ever witnessed from Link: he lifted his head in that particular way someone does just before they say something important. 

“Th…”  _ Thank you,  _ he mouthed, but only the ghost of a sound actually made it past his lips. He’d felt the urge to make himself clear, all of a sudden, and everyone knew how much Revali relished in praise and affirmations of gratitude— even if it wasn’t really Link’s style. 

He then sighed to let go of the tension and seemed to sink back into the pillow, reverting right back to his contentedly subdued self. In the back of his mind, as he finally sipped the tea, he half-expected Revali to chide him for not speaking up more clearly.

But several moments passed with Link’s face in the mug without  _ any _ comment from Revali— dismissive or otherwise. He pulled away and wiped his mouth on his wrist before quirking a brow at him. 

Revali’s thoughtful silence was shattered only by the offensive sight of Link smearing tea across his face with the back of his hand. 

“Link— for heaven’s sake,” he muttered, taking his own champion scarf without thinking and wiping it for him. “For someone of your rank and stature, you sure do have a…  _ humble  _ air about you in private. It’s a wonder you manage to remain so unfazed despite the near constant recognition heaped upon you… for better or worse.”

It was a fair attempt at reprimanding, but it came out sounding more like he was marveling at Link’s character. And indeed, he was— still thinking about his earnest thanks from the moment before. Turning it over in his mind, he was suddenly struck by the idea that there was very, very much he had left to learn of Link. 

Link, too, wasn’t sure if he was meant to take it as a compliment or not— but it made him feel warm. Or maybe that was just the effect of the medicinal tea. In any case, he smiled to himself, and some of that warmth shone on his face. 

“…So? Is it adequate?” he asked, acting indifferent but clearly fishing. 

The tea he used was his own blend of ingredients sourced all across Hyrule, spicy enough to warm your whole body, but not without undertones of floral sweetness. In this case, though, his hard work might’ve been a little drowned out by the fact that he had to mix in not one but three tablespoons of honey— which he’d also painstakingly gathered himself— to mask the musty air of creature parts imbued by the elixir. He thought he was entitled to  _ a little bit _ of flattery. 

Link, though he didn’t always pick up on the finer intricacies of his friends’ tones, could at least tell this much. He nodded, then gulped back the last few mouthfuls of the cup— finishing it off with a deeply satisfied sigh. He thought for a second before flashing Revali a thumbs-up with a cheerful smile spread across his face. 

It was a remarkably simple, almost stupid, gesture— and one that took Link far too long to come up with, all things considered. Yet it struck Revali square in the chest, and he could swear Link seemed to glow a little when he grinned, like looking into a candle. He almost squinted before pointedly looking away. 

“Well, then. I’m glad.” Maybe  _ too  _ glad. He sat with his wings crossed, refusing to face Link. “It’s… far too sweet for  _ my  _ palate… so of course you liked it.”

He needed to shake the extremely pleased expression off his face before looking him in the eye again, so he made himself busy by pulling a small, covered wooden bowl from the bag— it seemed to be the last thing in it. 

He pressed it to his ankle— which earned him an odd look from Link. 

“Hm?” He didn’t register what Link was asking at first. “Oh— just checking. It’s still warm, but you can use the fire if you want.”

He sounded unusually mellow as he removed the covering and handed over the small container— which Link could now see (and smell) contained a stew of rice, meat, and vegetables. 

“It’s far past any acceptable time to eat, but I’m sure you’re still h…” Revali began, but Link had already brought the bowl to his lips in the absence of a utensil. “Wait— wait! I was going to give you a— oh, what am I doing to do with you…”

He grumbled in frustration as he fished a spoon out of the bag, sticking it into the bowl with emphasis. He let out a contented sigh once Link properly got into the meal, grateful to see him eating slower (if only because of the necessary limits of the spoon’s size). 

Between bites, Link looked up to see Revali watching the fire with an unreadable expression. One unlike any Link had ever seen him with— vaguely pensive in a neutral way, with his wings tucked snugly at his sides… oh. Was he just relaxing? He never thought he’d see the day Revali genuinely unwound in front of him, but it actually seemed to suit him somehow— it was a warm and dignified coziness. 

He then set down his emptied bowl and grabbed his Sheikah slate to check how late it had become— only just past midnight, which wasn’t so bad by his standards; he could likely sleep a full night and still wake early to leave with Zelda the next day. 

Almost ready for bed, he figured this was a good chance to change out of his sweat-soaked top— in his pack, he had a simple undershirt that made it out of the winter storm clean and unscathed. That would be comfortable enough, he thought, and slipped into it while Revali was still turned around. Even that slight effort seemed to strain his sore muscles— he’d have an easy time falling back asleep at this rate. 

But not as easy as someone else, apparently: he touched Revali’s shoulder to get his attention and return the empty bowl, and from the way he startled, it was clear that he had unintentionally dozed off. 

He spun around and shook off his drowsiness almost instantly— but it drew to Link’s attention that this was way beyond the bounds of Revali’s normal schedule of sleeping and rising with the sun. It suddenly clicked in his mind that they were surrounded by stillness— the base had likely emptied itself of activity around sundown as the other Rito returned home to sleep. Of course he would be tired by now… Link wondered why Revali hadn’t woken him sooner. 

“Right. I… guess I should be going, then,” Revali said, clearly embarrassed at his display of vulnerability. “I expect you to be rested and recovered by tomorrow. Got it?” 

He went to stand up and was startled again— by the feeling of Link’s hand locking around his wing. Gently, but insistently— without any accompanying words of explanation. Revali turned around to read his expression. 

Link wondered himself why he’d done that— did he have something to say? Unlikely. A last request for the night? He stared downward, a little embarrassed at himself. 

The tent had gone eerily silent as night fell upon it, darkness creeping in through the windows as the clouds drowned out the moonlight, staved off only by the low fire. 

It had been a long time now since Link had journeyed anywhere alone. Always attached to Zelda as her escort, never quartered far from her or another guard, often accompanied by the rest of the champions. He was usually tasked with keeping watch— a responsibility he met with patient devotion, and one he found a lot of comfort in. 

But tonight… 

Tonight, he wanted— maybe selfishly— to lie down and rest.

He wasn’t sure why, but he felt at ease despite knowing he’d committed a serious error, disrupting a mission and endangering Zelda. Perhaps it was Revali’s boasting that had finally worn him down; because he seemed to relish in any opportunity to prove himself— not just as a warrior, apparently, but as a trustworthy friend— it was surprisingly hard to feel guilty in his presence. 

Just for one night, he thought silently to himself. Just for one night, it could be nice to let Revali do that which he coveted most: be more important than Link. (Or rather: be relied on. Without doubt or reservation. With utter faith in his abilities and trust in his intentions.) 

Link let go of him suddenly, his hand falling to his side. 

“What, do you  _ actually  _ want me to stay?” Revali teased, but his face softened when he realized the answer might actually be yes. Oh, Hylia. Why was he doing this again…? 

He could tell himself that it was for the satisfaction of seeing Link so helpless. Or because it was just convenient to stick around, as it had grown so late. Even better, he could tell himself this was an opportunity to show his dedication to the princess— a chance to show off how dependable he was, with the added bonus of humiliating Link. After all, what kind of knight was afraid of sleeping alone in the dark? Zelda would be forced to see his merits, then.

… And yet he already knew he would never tell another soul about this. (Too embarrassing.) Lucky for him, he could rest easy knowing Link probably wasn’t the gossipy sort either.

“Alright…  _ fine,” _ he said, feigning reluctance with a smug look. “I honestly should have anticipated this, anyway.” 

Link perked up, not even hiding his delight. 

“Although, Link… as the future hero of Hyrule, you would do well to disguise those childish expressions. You’re lucky it’s dark,” he chided gently, but it was undermined by fondness as he began to settle into a nearby bed cot, perching vertically rather than laying down— making it clear that he was planning to sleep lightly. 

Even that small gesture made it easy for Link to get comfortable, for once not having to keep an ear out for trouble while he slept. He sighed with deep relief, feeling the soothing effects of the elixir and the nourishing meal as his body released its tension from the day. 

As he chanced a peek at Revali’s face before drifting off, he entertained the possibility that his last comment was directed more at himself than at Link. It was too dim to be certain, but his expression read as a little  _ too  _ content for someone who was supposed to be accepting the responsibility begrudgingly. Well, at least he could rest guilt-free knowing Revali was enjoying himself, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thanks for reading this far!!
> 
> this fic is basically finished off, besides a tiny epilogue-ish scene i might get around to writing this week. so much for writing something short and sweet, lol... but yeah anyway, i hope you all enjoyed these soft boys as much as i did! ^^


End file.
